A 60-Sec Story
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Seandainya kau bertemu dengan sesorang yang akan kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu, tapi kau tahu bahwa kalian akan berpisah pada akhirnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?


"Iya, akhir bulan nanti."

Di bawah terik mentari yang samar menjelang pertengahan Desember dan dingin angin yang bertiup, seorang pemuda berjalan mengikuti aliran manusia menyusuri teduhnya pagi. Dengan sebuah handphone menempel di telinga dan map coklat dalam tangkupan lengannya, ia membawa matanya lurus ke depan, memperhatiakan kerumunan manusia lalu pada deretan toko dan café yang ada di sebelah kiri.

Sampai kemudian, helaian rambut pirang yang mencolok diantara melankoli warna sepia musim gugur memerangkap matanya.

Helaian yang bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari dan mata almond yang seakan bersinar diantara warna daun gugur.

Hening. Bising ditelinganya hilang, suara-saura di sekitarnya berhenti pada titik bisu, dunia seakan stagnan dan dia menatap lurus pada sosok yang baru keluar dari pintu putih café itu –seperti slow motion dalam drama. Dan lalu, sebuah kolase waktu memenuhi kepalanya. Sebuah senyum, sebuah tawa, sebuah percakapan. Sebuah cerita tentang masa depan, tentang sosok asing yang baru ditemuinya itu, dan dirinya.

" _Akashi kun?"_

Suara yang memanggilnya dari sambungan telpon membawa kembali waktu yang untuk sepersekian detik berhenti, dan dia –Akash, melirik sekali lagi pemuda pirang yang menangkap perhatiannya.

"Ah, kurasa itu sudah semuanya. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sastsuki juga." Begitu, ia mengakhiri sambungan telpon. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu, dan begitupula dengan otaknya –dan, untuk alasan yang belum ia tahu, kolase tentang si pirang itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

* * *

 **A 60 Second Story**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata yang senada itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, calon penerus perusahaan keluarga di bidang pariwisata yang saat ini sedang menjalani semester lima di Universitas Tokyo yang jadi tujuan hampir semua kaula muda. Satu hal yang sangat membedakannya dengan kebanyakan orang, selain status dan nama besar keluarga, Akashi mempunyai sebuah kemampuan khusus. Beberapa orang akan mengatakan itu sebagai berkat, tapi Akashi Seijuuro secara pribadi lebih nyaman menyebut apa yang dimilikinya sebagai sekedar pemberian.

Ia mampu memprediksi masa depan, atau tepatnya, melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Matanya yang kata beberapa orang seperti mata iblis itu mampu melihat kejadian yang akan datang. Pun dibilang seperti itu, matanya tidak selalu memberikan pengelihatan tentang masa depan setiap saat, hanya terkadang. Ketika suatu event benar-benar penting atau ketika seseorang punya niatan jahat di masa depan, pengelihatan itu biasanya muncul. Atau, ketika itu berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tetapi, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat pengelihatan seperti saat ini; pengelihatan yang muncul dari sosok yang benar-benar tidak ia kenal atau pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

"Tatsuyacchi, tolong kopinya untuk meja nomor 4 ya!"

Deg.

Ditambah jantung yang berdetak lebih keras.

Seumur hidup, Akashi tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia sudah bertemu banyak orang, menghadapi banyak hal, tetapi untuk yang seperti ini? Tidak.

Sembari memperhatikan sosok pirang yang sekarang ada di belakang konter (menyapa pelanggan dan menyiapkan pesanan dengan senyum lebar yang agak kelihatan bodoh, terlalu lebar tapi anehnya menawan), ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

Kelebatan bayangan tentang si pirang – tentang mereka, tidak bisa berhenti bermain di dalam kepalanya.

" _Ryouta."_

Demi Tuhan, dan sekarang otaknya seenak hati memberi nama pada sosok pemuda itu.

"Alrighty, Ryouta."

Benar-benar Ryouta…?

Seujujurnya ia tidak habis pikir akan semua roda kejadian yang kini bergulir dalam kepalanya karena sosok yang sejak tadi jadi perhatiannya itu.

"Tuan, silakan menunya."

"Espresso panas"

Sungguh, apa-apaan ini. Bayangan-bayangan itu mengerat dadanya seiring detik yang bergulir.

"A- B-aik."

Lagi, dan lagi. Kilasan yang bermain dalam kepala membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Senyum manis yang diarahkan padanya, kecupan yang ia berikan pada sosok itu, kebersamaan mereka. Akashi menahan nafas saat semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk terjadi

" _Seicchi! Hidoi!"_

Dalam kepalanya, pertunjukan itu terus berlangsung.

Si pirang yang cemberut ke arahnya dan dia yang sedang tersenyum – tunggu, dia tersenyum? Kemudian, pemuda bernama Ryouta itu mengusap wajahnya ke kain satin celananya dan bersikeras menjadikan pahanya bantal. Lalu, dirinya dalam rekaman itu tertawa kecil, dan mengesampingkan buku bersampul biru dalam genggaman untuk memperhatikan si pirang.

" _Manja huh?"_

Deg.

Perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dadanya terasa sangat baru dan aneh di saat bersamaan. Di dalam kilasan itu, matahari bersinar cerah dari jendela di belakang mereka, pemuda pirang itu mtersenyum, benar-benar mempesona untuk suatu alasan.

 _Deg_

" _Biarkan, hak-ku kok!"_

Sungguh, ia terpana pada pengelihatnnya itu, fakta bahwa dia membiarkan seseorang sedekat itu padanya dan untuk tertawa seperti itu, dan jangankan tertawa, untuk tersenyum sebebas itu–

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda."

 _Ryouta-_ nama itu tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia menengok dan melihat sosok yang sama persis dengan yang ada di kepalanya. Suara yang sama persis, garis mata yang sama persis, rambut kuning yang sama persis, manik madu yang sama persis, semuanya.

Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya detak jantungnya yang seakan menjawab.

Deg

" _Ajari aku yang ini, lalu yang ini, terus yang ini, kemu-"_

 _Sebuah kecupan yang disandarkan di bibir._

 _Sepasang pipi yang sedikit merona._

 _Suara tawa renyah yang memanja telinga._

" _Seicchi curang!"_

" _Kau cerewet."_

" _Biar saja."_

Sungguh, apa-apaan yang baru dilihatnya?

Akashi menutup matanya sejenak, berharap potongan gambar itu akan berhenti untuk sesaat. Begitu banyak perasaan yang datang dengan kebingungan, meluap dan membuatnya lupa bernafas.

" _Ini cincin dari ibumu?"_

Tetapi, apa daya. Bayangan masa depan itu seperti tidak punya tombol berhenti.

Ia membuka matanya lagi. Dan cincin di jari telunjuknya adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat.

Cincin peninggalan mendiang ibunya.

" _Ryouta, aku ingin kau memiliki ini."_

" _Seicchi… tapi– bukankah ini cincin yang sangat berharga untukmu?"_

" _Dan kau juga sangat berharga untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta."_

" _Seicchi…."_

Deg.

Matanya perih, demi Tuhan. Senyum lebar dan sapasang mata yang berkaca yang melekat di kepalanya sungguh membuatnya lepas kendali akan emosinya sendiri.

Sungguh, apa-apaan semua ini. Kilasan potongan masa depan ini–

" _Maafkan aku…"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Seperti yang pernah Seicchi bilang, kita terlalu berbeda. Aku… aku tidak pantas untukmu….."_

" _Ryouta–"_

" _Aku mengembalikan cincin ini."_

" _Apa ada orang lain?"_

" _Tidak, Seicchi hanya satu-satunya— tapi, sungguh aku tidak pantas untukmu."_

" _Sayonara."_

Sungguh, apa-apaan semua ini?

.

Akashi meletakkan cincin putih peninggalan mendiang ibunya itu di atas meja begitu kilasan dalam keplanya berhanti. Berakhir dengan sebuah kata selamat tinggal yang langsung mengoyak seluruh eksistensinya di sana.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari sana untuk membayar kopi yang bahkan tidak ia sentuh.

Kilasann masa depan, sungguh kenapa ia harus melihat semua itu? Dadanya benar-benar nyeri sekarang dan matanya perih menahan apapun itu yang memaksa meluap keluar. Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Saat ini, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bergegas pulang, mandi air dingin dan melupakan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Merelakan sebuah masa dalam hidupnya itu, melupakan sosok Ryouta.

Kalau memang mereka akan berakhir seperti itu. Maka, yang terbaik adalah dengan tidak pernah memulainya.

"Permisi tuan, anda meninggalkan ini."

Takdir itu kejam.

Ia berbalik, menemukan sosok pirang Kise Ryouta yang seharusnya menjadi sesorang dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya. Lalu, sepasang maniknya terarah pada cincin yang dipegang pemuda itu.

Jantungnya seekan ditusuk berkali-kali lalu disiram air es. Ia menaruh cincin itu dalam gengaman sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Ryouta. Digengamnya kepalan tangan itu dengan jamari yang agak gemetar.

"Simpanlah." Ujarnya, senyuman kecil di wajah. Pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia sendiri tidak sadar terpancar di sepasnag merah dalam mata.

Si pirang itu berkedip bingung. Mata meraka kemudain bertemu.

Untuk sesaat, Kise seakan melihat sekilas tentang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Potongan gambar yang seperti ingatan, pemuda di depannya itu mengecup lembut keningnya. Dia yang tidur di atas pangkua si pemuda asing ini. Mereka menikmati awal musim semi.

"Ini seharusnya milikmu."

Akashi mengerat gengamannya untuk sesaat. Matanya sendu memperhatikan raut wajah yang terlihat kaget.

Ia masih tersenyum, tapi entah sejak kapan setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Kemudian, ia melangkah menjauh, pergi meninggalkan café itu setelah sebuah enam puluh detik singkat mengelana masa depan di atas roller coaster perasaan.

Sekarang, dengan hati hampa, ia meninggalkan apa yang memang tidak akan jadi miliknya.

.

"Ki-chan?" di dalam café, Kise menatap cincin di gengaman tangannya. Kilas masa depan itu masih bermain di kepalanya, pertemuan mereka di sebuah lorong, perjalanan manis mereka dan perpisahan yang sangat menghancurkan hati dengan pemuda merah itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua itu? Dan, kenapa rasanya pedih dan menyakitkan sekali?

"Ryouta– kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepukan di bahu membuat Kise langsung menyeka air mata yang sudah meleleh di pipi. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memasukkan cincin itu ke saku celana.

"Ah, a- aku…. Itu, aku baik-baik saja kok, Tatsuyacchi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong layani meja nomor 3, kay?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyum ramah muncul di wajah. Pun begitu, rasa kosong dan pedih itu menggelayuti hatinya. Matanya perih karena menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba meluap dibalik bendungan kelopak mata.

Sungguh, apa-apaan yang sudah dilihatnya?

* * *

S _eandainya kau bertemu dengan sesorang yang akan kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu, tapi kau tahu bahwa kalian akan berpisah pada akhirnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

* * *

A/N:

bahagia rasanya bisa nulis tentang mereka lagi, walau angst sih tapi kokoro ini lega.


End file.
